


Tell True Stories

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that never happened, as told to a girl that never was by a vampire never this sane. AU after Buffy season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell True Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written special for the livejournal community bad boys and wicked women ficarhon using the prompt 'Stories that never happened'.

\------  
_Dawn yawns, watching the rain move down the windows was only so exciting. __If the power would cut back on, she could at least watch TV. The apartment was quiet, only the sound of water hitting glass and Gris purring nearby.__ The street below were so empty, not even a car had passed in what felt like forever._

_"Tell me a story," she says to the vampire beside her, curled up against the window frame and tracing symbols in the fogged glass_

_"What kind? A story that's made up one or a story that's true?"_

_"A true one," Dawn says, tugging the blanket from underneath the dozing cat. Gris stretches as Dawn wraps the blanket around body, then curls up near her calf._

_"What kind of story shall I tell?"_

_"Vampires. One about vampires." Dawn is fascinated by vampires._

_"Once there were two vampires--"_

-Perched on the windowsill like falcons, seeking their pray. Every time the door to the club opened,  base-beat, sweat, and strobe quick colored lights spilled out.

"Angelus, can we go in yet? 'M hungry," The smaller one said, wrapping his coat around him.

"Spike," Angelus growled low, keeping still.

"We've been crouched here for-soddin-ever. The club will be closed soon."

"That's the plan, the girls will already be drunk and we will be clear headed," Angelus said.

"Wanted a drink too. Maybe a dance or two with some ripe little poppet," Spike said with a pout.

Angelus's voice quivered with anger: "If you hadn't eaten the last man in the cellar and not replaced him,  maybe I'd let you. I can't trust the minions to keep the larder stocked, but you should know better."

Spike sighed, slipping his hand inside his coat to touch his cigarette case. He wanted a cigarette. Only Angelus would punish him for giving their position away. The older vampire was quick to temper and very particular about how he hunted. Not that it mattered, the man at the club door was keeping an eye on the girls and the girls were too far in the cups to notice much.

Whatever sign Angelus was waiting for came to pass, for he stood and stepped off the ledge, dropping down to the street with a thud. Even after all these years, Spike was still impressed by such vampire tricks. Following his sire, his duster rustling in the air, he landed beside him in the empty lot. Angelus's face shifted to its human guise with a low crunch, hansom as the face of an painted angel.

As they approached, two young women stumbled out of the door, bumping into the guard.

"Oops!" the blond one giggled as her brunette friend smiled and apologized.

"Harmony, can you at least pretend you're not utterly sloshed?" the brunette walked down the sidewalk, pulling her behind her.

"I would if the ground would stop rocking. Its worse then Daddy's yacht. Oh my God Dawn, lets go to the yacht. The water looks so great at night," Harmony said.

Spike grinned to himself. Girls like this were like happy meals to a vampire: when you're done eating, you get to keep the toy.

"Excuse me miss? Would you like me to call you a cab?" Angelus had a perfect concerned Samaritan voice that reached his brown eyes and when the girls turned, their eyes widened in shock.

"Wowza," the brunette, Dawn whispered.

"Only if it's to your place," Harmony said.

"Don't be such a slut," Dawn whispered in her ear, unaware they could hear her. To them she said: "She's kidding. We don't need a cab or anything. We have another party to go to so we were going to walk."

"The least we could do is walk with you. All sorts of baddies wandering the streets wouldn't want anything to get a hold of you," Spike offered. He didn't want anyone else cheating them out of there pray.

"Thanks but…" Dawn started to say, but Harmony was already stumbling forward, wrapping around Spike in a sloppy hug.

"Thank you, Blondie Bear." Oh how Angelus laughed! He silently said 'Blondie Bear' at Spike with amusement. Spike knew then the stupid little girl had to die.

"And how do we know your not some 'baddies' looking to lure us into a dark alley?" Dawn crossed her arms as she said this, glaring at the men.

"Dawn, shut up. If that's what they wanted to do, they wouldn't have said anything. Duh. Don't you watch movies?" Harmony said. Spike pried Harmony's arms from around his neck, and tucked her arm in the crook of his, the smell of her perfume a perfect aromatic note to the rich salty aroma of her blood.

"No, I read. You should try it some time," Dawn said. Hand on hip, she looked over Angelus, then Spike. Pushing the strap of her purse up one bare shoulder, she gave a little sigh.

"Fine, you can with us. But no funny business! And if Harmony pukes on your friends boots, I won't be held responsible." Harmony begin to stumble forward, and Spike was halfway carrying her down the sidewalk.

"Deal," Angelus said, holding out one hand to Dawn, who stood at his side. She stared at for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'd like to keep my hands free, if you don't mind, buddy." The sidewalk was only wide enough to walk two at a time, so Angelus and Dawn led the way.

"Actually, its Angelus. Not buddy," Angelus said.

"That's your name? How old English. I would have expected your friend to have a name like that," Dawn replied

"My friend is Spike," Angelus gestured behind him. Dawn smiled.

"Sounds like the name of a terrier."

"Oi!" Spike was not amused.

"I think Spike is a very manly name," Harmony said.

"You would," Dawn rolled her eyes and shared a grin with Angelus. Harmony tripped over the first, second and fifth street curb, so intoxicated she was. Luckily, they were in an area they were in was mostly empty factories, closed storefronts and factory-turned-flats. The time passed with Dawn telling Angelus all the best places to eat in LA, as he told her they were new to town. Spike kept one ear to that conversation and the other to Harmony's prattle about France.

"Waitwaitwait." Harmony slowed, swaying in her tiny heels. "I have to text Donny and tell him we're almost here." Harmony took out a garish pink phone from her purse. "I'm sure Donny wouldn't mind if you two came up for a while. It's just going to be him and his loser friends anyway. You guys seem way cooler."

"_Harmony_," Dawn sighed, crossing her arms over chest.

"Whatever, Dawn. Donny said it was OK. But something is wrong with his buzzer so we have to go through the side door."

"Gross, the one next to the dumpster?" Harmony nodded. "I just got these heels."

"I could carry you," Angelus offered. Dawn glared, but the slight smile on Angelus's face melted her look.

"Girls really fall for that," Dawn said. "Too bad I'm not one of those girls."

"I always did like a challenge," Angelus said. She rolled her eyes again, but a faint blush crept over her neck.

The girls stopped in front of a wide ally next to a tall brick building. Loud music wafted down from open windows.

"This is it?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, Come one, the sooner we get in the sooner I can take my shoes off," Dawn said as the vampires followed the girls deeper into the alley.

  
"Yeah, Come one, the sooner we get in the sooner I can take my shoes off," Dawn said as they followed the girls deeper into the ally.

"Actually, Spike and I have a better idea," Angelus said. In a move practiced a thousand times with a thousand men and women,  they each grabbed one girl by the arm, pushing them hard against the wall, changing into their true face. The two girl's hearts beat so very fast, even as Dawn's face betrayed nothing. Harmony's eyes were wide and she reeked of fear.

"That's funny, so do me and Harmony," Dawn said. Spike expected a struggle, perhaps some screaming. Maybe even a little pepper spray to the face. What he got was a tiny needle jammed in his upper arm by the not-looking-so-inebriated Harmony as Angelus got the same treatment from Dawn.

"What the-" Spike's word's were lost as he crumpled to the ground next to his sire.

"Wow, that was like, super easy," Harmony said, no longer slurring.

"I know. I though theses were like super badass vampires." Dawn took her phone out. "Yeah, we got 'em. We made it all the way to the drop."

Harmony stepped away from the now dead looking bodies of the two vampire that escorted them. "Girls really do fall for that handsome stranger thing. We could have been for real dead."

"Or undead, if they wanted to turn us. But the file said Angelus hadn't turned anyone in years." Dawn nudged Angelus with her toe.

"You read the history stuff? I just looked at the terms of the job and the pictures."

"You really don't read, do you Harmony?"

Harmony's reply was cut short, as two black vans and a matching BMW . Men in black clothing swarmed out of the vans to surround them. The driver side window of the BMW slides down.

"Nice job, ladies," A sharply dressed women said.

"I know, and we didn't have to donate any blood either," Dawn said.

"What is Wolfram &amp; Hart gonna do with them," Harmony asked, as the men tied up and loaded the two vamps into the vans.

"We have a few projects we need them for, but nothing I'm at liberty to speak about. Needless to say, the senior partners will be very pleased with your work."

"So Ms. Morgan," Dawn said, "does that mean we get the job?"

Lilah Morgan  smiled a devil smile.

"Welcome to Wolfram and Hart, ladies," Lilah told them. The two young women climbed in the back seat and together they drove off into the night-

  
_"-The end."_

_"Creepy. Me as a lawyer? No thanks." Dawn tugs the blanket tighter._

_"You could rule the world if you so desired."_

_"Yeah, maybe. Oxford has a law school. Tell me another. Tell me a love story."_

_But before she could start, the lights flicker on and off and then on again. The air condition kicks on, the TV suddenly loud. Dawn picks up the remote and cut it off. "But how come you weren't in the story, Dru?"_

_"You didn't ask for a story about me. After supper, I'll tell you a story that is true."_

_Dawn starts to complain, Drusilla never tells her stories about herself, but the click of the locks reverberating in the empty apartment gets her attention. Dawn is up and prying the bag out of her sister's hands before Dru could even move._

_"Is that lasagna? Gimme gimme."_

_"Chill, little D, give me a chance to change first. I got blood in my shoes." Faith holds the bag out of reach, which didn't work well as Dawn was taller then her. Faith was also covered in blood and ash and her arms were streaked in some kind of yellow goo, so Dawn allowed herself to be held back._

_"Eww gross. What happened?"_

_"Rebels in sector 7G. I got most of 'em the raiding party, but we lost some good fighters."_

_"Is that why the power is still out?" Dawn asks._

_"Yeah. Mr. Trick sent some guys out there to fix it, but Boss said it will probably later tomorrow when the power kicks back in." At Dawn's sad expression, Faith touches her shoulder. "It'll be fun; we'll light some candles, have a little whiskey and tell scary stories."_

_"Dru's already made up some stories for me."_

_"Not made up. They are true, somewhere under different stars all of those stories are true," Dru said, sliding over with one arm extended. Faith takes her hand when she moved close, bending the vampire down for a kiss._

_Dawn ignores them, snatching the plastic bag Faith drops while the two of them grope each other. God, like it wasn't three hours since they last saw each other. Retreating to the kitchen to avoid seeing Drusilla lick the blood off of her sister's face all sexy like, she dumps the bag on the counter. Three hospital bags of blood and a Tupperware container full of lasagna. Dawn grins. Uncle Wilkins is the best demon mayor ever.   
_


End file.
